Vampire (Marvel Comics)
Vampires are a race of fictional characters in Marvel Comics. History They were created roughly 15,000 years ago when a small band of sorcerers from the legendary city of Atlantis discovered a book known as the Darkhold, an indestructible text filled with arcane lore and dark magic written countless millennia earlier by the primeval demon Chthon. These sorcerers used one of the spells found within the text and caused some of their enemies to rise from their graves in vampiric form, believing that these vampires would be under their control. However, these vampires were more powerful than their would-be masters, slew them, and escaped Atlantis before the continent sank. The true first vampire, who turned out to be an Atlantean priest that was dying and saw this as an opportunity to gain eternal life, was known only as Varnae. Varnae reigned as the unchallenged leader of Earth's vampires for many thousands of years before ceding the title and position to Vlad Dracula sometime in the middle of the 15th century A.D. Dracula retained this title in a nearly unbroken reign until Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange, uncovered a mystical spell that would banish all vampires from this dimension. Ironically, this spell was found within the Darkhold, the same mystical text containing the spell used to create vampires in the first place. The vampires are known to be hunted by the Daywalker vampire Blade. During the Curse of the Mutants storyline, Dracula holds a vampire Summit. His son Xarus plans to overthrow him due to his "bad leadership." Xarus had met with the leaders of each vampire clan and makes a deal that unites the Claw Sect, the Charniputra Sect, the Mystikos Sect, the Nosferatu Sect, the Krieger Sect, the Atlantean Sect Vampires, the Moksha Sect, and the Siren Sect. Xarus and his allies stake Dracula enabling Xarus to assume leadership over the vampires. Xarus' allies in the Mystikos Sect managed to invent a special device that can block the frequencies of light that are harmful to Vampires. Xarus decides to use this device to create a new, dominant place in the world for vampires. Upon attacking the fortress of the Krieger Sect Vampires, Xarus' allies eliminate the clan's elder leadership. He has the Claw Sect not declare itself for him, so it can hang back and be contacted by any would-be traitors seeking an alliance - like his brother Janus Tepes and the peaceful Anchorite Sect. Following an attempted betrayal from the Siren Sect, Xarus foolishly allows its leader Alyssa to live and keep serving him. Alyssa secretly slips one of the light-deflecting pendants to Janus which enables him to escape after the Claw Sect betray him to Xarus. While wearing a light-deflecting pendant Xarus declares himself Lord of the Vampires in front of his vampire army.Death of Dracula one-shot Cyclops sends Pixie out to check up on Jubilee. During this time, a man sizzles and explodes in the Sun where blood and parts of the man's body cover many in the square including Jubilee. After testing her blood, it is determined that Jubilee was infected during the explosion by a manufactured virus. That night, the other people infected by the virus during the explosion respond to the call of the vampires. However, the vampires are disappointed that Jubilee (whom they appear to be waiting for specifically) is not there. The X-Men quickly determine they are dealing with Vampires.X-Men Vol. 3 #1 Blade arrives in San Francisco to assist the X-Men in capturing a vampire specimen for the X-Club. He confirms Dracula's death and reveals that his son Xarus is the new lord of vampires, having united many vampire clans together. He immediately objects to Cyclops' plan to resurrect Dracula. Much later while the X-Men gather to discuss the death of Dracula and learn who the new Lord of Vampires is, Dr. Kavita Rao is seen checking on Jubilee only to be attacked. Jubilee leaves Utopia to go see Xarus who proceeds in biting her. It's also revealed that Xarus only wants Jubilee so the X-Men can come to rescue her and fall into a trap....especially Wolverine.X-Men Vol. 3 #2 While attempting to free Jubilee, Wolverine is bitten by her. At the same time, the X-Men resurrect Dracula who declines to help them and says that he will deal with this himself.X-Men Vol. 3 #3 Upon Wolverine being added to the ranks of Xarus' army, the X-Men prepare to fight Xarus' vampire armies.X-Men Vol. 3 #4 The Vampire Nation has gathered its forces for an assault on Utopia. Cyclops has prepared his defenses for this attack: only the literally tough skinned X-Men for combat, while the other remain inside the compound. Archangel has prepped himself for air defense and Iceman is having his very body blessed by a priest in an attempt to make it holy. The battle then begins, as the vampires attempt to press onto Utopia, through land, air and sea. The ground and air forces stop, as Wolverine lands down, who plows through his former comrades. But Cyclops then presses the button on a remote Doctor Nemesis gave him, causes Wolverine to rear down in pain. It is revealed that before Wolverine went out on his hunt for Jubilee, he had his blood taken to see if his healing factor could counteract vampirism. But unknown to him, Doctor Nemesis has injected him with nanobots to shut down his healing factor as Cyclops had anticipated that he might be bitten and turned before they could reactivate it unexpectedly. Back to his normal self, Wolverine turns on the vampires as the X-Men and Atlanteans push the vampires out. Wolverine then warns Xarus over the video that he'll be coming for him. Unfazed, Xarus orders that a second wave be sent in. However, his aide informs him that they sent in all their available forces and it may take time for a new strikeforce to be organized. But Xarus would have none of it, declaring that he will take Utopia today, raise a flag over it, stand over Wolverine's bones and drink Cyclops' blood. Just then, Dracula walks in reasserting himself as Lord of the Vampire. He grants amnesty to the other vampire sects for betraying him all except Xarus. With the sudden return of his father Dracula, Xarus tries ordering his minions to help him, but receives no support. While the X-Men storm his lair, Xarus decides to deal with his father himself. But this time, Dracula is more careful and repays the favor by ripping Xarus' head off. It is then that the X-Men enter. Whereas Cyclops wants nothing more to do with the Vampire Nation, Blade doesn't see eye-to-eye with him and charges at Dracula only to knocked unconscious with an optic blast. Cyclops then reminds Dracula of their previous, unspoken agreement. However, the Lord of Vampires muses that if his son was successful in uniting the vampire sects into one functional alliance, then perhaps he may finish what he started: conquer Utopia. Cyclops reminds him that before they reunited his head with his body, X-Club was studying it meaning that he has a trick up his sleeve. After a short stare down, Dracula calls Cyclops' bluff. But nonetheless, Dracula decides to end hostilities with mutants. He even gives Jubilee back to them.X-Men Vol. 3 #5 In the pages of Avengers Undercover, there are a few vampires that live in Hell Town, Bagalia.Avengers Undercover #5 Characteristics A vampire is a human being who has died but has been resurrected by specific supernatural means and possesses a variety of supernatural and superhuman abilities with specific limitations and needs, most notably the need to frequently ingest fresh blood (usually human) in order to maintain their own existence and to strengthen their powers. Vampires have often been referred to as "undead" throughout the centuries since, even when active, they were not truly alive in the same sense as ordinary human beings. Technically, they can be classified as actually being dead; lifeless corpses that are animated and sustained by supernatural forces. However, they invariably retain at least some memories and personality traits from when they were alive. Sustenance and transformation Vampires require the fresh blood of living beings, preferably human, in order to sustain their health and power. Usually, they obtain it by biting their victims and draining their victims' blood. The bite of a vampire transfers an unidentified enzyme found only within the saliva of a vampire into the bloodstream of the victim. If a vampire drinks enough blood to cause a victim's death, this enzyme triggers a metabolic change within the victim's body, beginning with the production of a green liquid referred to as "ichor" into the bloodstream. After roughly three days, enough of this liquid in the victim's body that it begins to course through the veins in the same way his or her blood once did. The victim then returns as a newborn vampire and is capable of all the basic capabilities of ordinary humans, with the exception of being able to have children, plus a number of supernatural abilities of strength, speed, agility, endurance, senses, immortality, and healing factor. However, if the victim retains sufficient blood to survive the vampire's attack, he or she begins to show signs of anemia because of the presence of the enzyme in his or her bloodstream. The victim does not die under such circumstances, but until a newly created vampire's body metabolizes the enzyme—a process that might take as long as several months in some cases—he or she is extremely weak and highly susceptible to hypnotic suggestions, verbally or through long-range mental contact, by the vampire responsible for the attack. There is also a distinct possibility of the newly turned vampire developing a sexual attraction for the vampire responsible for their transformation, and vice versa; this theory is most possible and appropriate in cases where a victim is of the opposite gender of their vampire (e.g., male vampire and female victim or female vampire and male victim). Note that a new vampire is not created unless the attacking vampire wishes to do so, or loses control and injects too much enzyme. Superhuman strength Vampires possessed superhuman strength anywhere from 10 to 20 times greater than they possessed in their mortal lives. Their strength increases to a degree as they get older; elder vampires are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. The vast majority of known and recorded vampires were capable of lifting from to , with only Count Dracula and his predecessor Varnae being known to lift more at 4 and 7 tons respectively due to their advanced age and special stance as ruler of Earth's vampire race. In addition to their strength, vampires possess speed, senses (including night vision), stamina, agility, and tracking far beyond that of humans and animals. Willpower The overall extent of a Vampire's abilities depended upon the strength of the Vampire's will. Exceptional Vampires with powerful wills, such as Dracula or Varnae, were capable of summoning and controlling thunderstorms, even though the mystical concentration required to do so left them extremely weak for a certain period of time. The Vampire's willpower could also determine the extent to which he or she could master their craving for blood and retain the same personality they had in life. However, most people that became Vampires quickly found themselves unable to resist the all consuming craving for blood. They quickly degenerated into cruel and animalistic hunters of ordinary Human beings, even if these new Vampires had been kind and sensitive people in their mortal lives. Summoning and shapeshifting Vampires could summon and control certain creatures such as bats, wolves, and rats. Vampires could also transform themselves into bats, and in the case of some Vampires, wolves, while retaining their Human intelligence in these forms. Some Vampires could even become Human-sized bats. Vampires could also transform themselves into mist at will, while still retaining their normal consciousnesses in that form. Hypnosis A vampire could make most human beings into his or her temporary slave if he or she could catch their gaze for a sufficient amount of time, usually only a matter of seconds. The exact length of time needed to mesmerize the victim depended on the strength of will of the vampire and that of his or her victim. Healing factor and immortality Vampires were rendered immune to the ravages of disease and of aging. However, if deprived of blood for a lengthy period of time, a vampire would begin to show distinct signs of aging, such as his or her hair turning gray. Upon ingesting fresh blood, the vampire would revert to the age in which he or she had been at the time of death. In most cases, vampires were able to heal themselves from minor injuries within a very brief period of time. Some vampires, such as Count Dracula, could heal from severe burns or broken bones within the span of a few hours, whereas most other vampires might require several days to heal exactly the same injury. Vampires were not able to regenerate missing organs or severed portions of their anatomy, with the exception of hair and skin. Apart from periodic inconveniences, injuries like these would not critically impair a vampire's effectiveness. Because the ichor was similar in function to blood, poisons and other toxic substances that were circulated in its bloodstream would adversely affect a vampire, although no dosage was large enough to cause death. Vampire weaknesses and limitations Weaknesses Vampires had many limitations imposed upon their supernatural abilities, and even upon their very existence. Destruction The only substances which could cause a Vampire pain were silver and, to a lesser extent, unless it penetrated the Vampire's heart, wood. The surest way to kill a Vampire was to drive a wooden stake or a silver blade through his or her heart. The stake or blade prevented the heart from supplying ichor to the rest of the body. If the stake or blade was removed, however, even if the Vampire's body had crumbled to dust, the Vampire's mystical vitality would restore his or her body to the condition it had before the Vampire was slain, and return him or her to Vampiric "life." Beheading a Vampire would also kill him or her as well as extensive damage to the majority of his or her body. However, there were only three methods of making sure of destroying a Vampire permanently. One was to expose the Vampire to direct sunlight and then to scatter the ashes. Another was to pierce the Vampire's heart with wood or silver, sever his or her head, burn the head and body in separate places and scatter the two resulting piles of ashes in separate locations. The third was mystically, most notably by using the incantation known as the Montesi Formula (after the monk who first realized its significance). Montesi created the incantation by studying fragmentary copies of the Darkhold. It was lost amid many other documents copied by various anonymous monks over the centuries. Research by various Vampire hunters over the past few decades revealed its significance, and it was sought by both those hunters and by Dracula, who wished to destroy all copies of it. The incantation apparently cancelled the mystic curse that allowed any Vampire within earshot to exist, causing it to crumple to dust. The danger is that, as the Montesi Formula was created from black magic theory from the Darkhold, using it untrained (in the mystic arts) causes the user to lose his soul. At one point, a cult who worshiped the elder Demon Gods apparently fixated on Dracula as a recipient of their power. Dracula gave them the fragments of the Darkhold he had discovered; the cultists (who were low level mystics) repeatedly recast the original spells that created the first Vampires. This increased Dracula's powers considerably, and he lost his vulnerably to sunlight and others. Dracula was able to take full control of their minds (as well as anyone around the world that Dracula had ever hypnotized in the past, at will). Doctor Strange (who at the time was in a great battle with Dracula) was aware of the Montesi Formula. He tracked down the Darkhold and using the original source material to study the spells that created Vampires, Doctor Strange created a massive version of the Montesi Formula (backed by his power as Sorcerer Supreme) to wipe out all Vampires in the Marvel Universe. As shown in the Runaways series, staking a Vampire is not always completely effective. Nico Minoru shoots the Staff of One completely through the Vampire Topher without permanent damage. However, Topher was shortly defeated when he drank Karolina Dean's blood, which contains pure solar energy (Karolina is a Majesdanian, an alien race that lives within a star.) Pseudo-vampires Pseudo-vampires are vampires that were not created with the magic of the Darkhold, these vampires originated through different means like science, mutations or different magic than the one of the Darkhold; they usually possess many vampiric qualities, including appearance and many similar superhuman abilities, but have none of the vulnerabilities. Some of these vampires are: Blade and Michael Morbius, who has all of their powers, but none of their weaknesses; Nina Price who is human during the day, vampire during the night and a werewolf during full moon; among others. Vampire Sects In 2010, Marvel introduced the idea of Vampire Sects as part of a general "revamping" of the Vampires in the Marvel Universe as seen in Curse of the Mutants. Sects are diverse as human religions and Vampires from different sects might have different characteristics of abilities. The Sects shown so far in the one-shot Death of Dracula are: * Anchorite Sect - Rural outcasts who prefer to hide from humanity and live in peace. * Aqueos Sect - A race of vampire-converted Atlanteans whose appearances are similar to the Creature of the Black Lagoon. They were thought to have been extinct until human developments in the ocean brought them out of hiding. * Claw Sect - Middle eastern-type warriors. They are rivals of the Krieger. * Charniputra Sect - A race of gargoyle-like vampire subspecies that are mostly seen flying in the Himalayas. Charniputra also have a tough hide that's hard to damage without the weaknesses. * Huskie Sect - A race of vampires that are revived as mindless, animalistic creatures. They only follow their base instinct and feed on small animals. They will not rest until they have completed a task from their human life.Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 5 #6 * Jumlin Sect - A race of vampires that are associated with Native American lore and are allegedly the first vampires on Earth.Tomb of Dracula Vol. 4 #1 * Krieger Sect - Western-type warriors. They are one of the strongest sects. * Moksha Sect - A group of vampire seers who gain their powers by feeding as little as possible. * Mystikos Sect - A group of business vampires with skill at technology. * Nosferatu Sect - Similar to Count Orlok, their need for powerful blood sometimes drives them to attack other Vampires. * Pureblood Sect - A group consisting of vampires that were born as Vampires. * Siren Sect - All-beautiful female vampires with powers of seduction. * Tryk Sect - A powerful, parasitic subspecies of vampires that prefers the blood of other Vampires.Blade: The Vampire Hunter Vol. 5 #1 A few sects did not appear in the issue. These include: * Adze Sect - A race of African vampires who are able to survive the usually instantaneous methods of vampire destruction for ten minutes. * Ancient Sect - A race of Italian vampires with superior superhuman speed and healing factor compared to that of other Vampires. * Mortuus Invitus - A sect of vampires who oppose other vampires. They assisted Noah van Helsing's Vampire Hunters against Dracula.Tomb of Dracula vol. 4 #2 * The Forgiven - Founded by Raizo Kodo, this legion is composed by vampires who try to maintain their humanity and coexist with humans, drinking blood from animals instead of human blood. Members of this group include X-Man Jubilee. * Yiki Onna - A race of Japanese vampires with the power to turn into ice storms rather than fog as most Vampires can. Known vampires The following vampires are listed in alphabetical order: * AdzeTomb of Dracula vol. 4 #1 - Guyana, assaulted village of Benjamin Alomii; slaughtered half of them; and turned the remainder of the village into vampires; destroyed by Ben Alomii * Jamal AfariMarvel Preview #3 - Raised Blade after Madame Vanity from the age of nine to adulthood; later transformed into vampire by Dracula; destroyed by Blade''Blade'' vol. 3 #10 then later revived in modern era and allied with Dracula; briefly vamped Spider-Man; destroyed by Blade again''Blade'' vol. 3 #12 * Katherine Ainsley-Jones * AkivashasSavage Sword of Conan #10 - Hyborian era Stygian vampires * Tara AlgrenBlade: Vampire Hunter #1 - reporter for the Mightnight Sun who was killed and vampirized by Dracula while investigating a cult; later lured her girlfriend Bethany Flynn into Dracula's fangs as well * Benjamin Solomon Alomii - Member of Noah van Helsing's Vampire Hunters; began hunting Adze vampires of Guyana after his infected wife devoured their children and half of their village; eventually transformed into a vampire by the Adze; destroyed by Blade''Tomb of Dracula'' vol. 4 #4 * Anita Alomii - The infected wife of Ben Alomii; devoured their children and half of their village after being turned by Adze; destroyed by Ben. * AlonzoDracula Lives #8 - circa 1926; former agent of Nick Diablo; sired by Dracula. * AmenhotepDaring Mystery Comics #1 (1940); Avengers #129 - five thousand years old; forcingly converted into a vampiric tomb guard by Rama-Tut; battled original Swordsman; died when accidentally exposing himself to sunlight * Emily ArthursTomb of Dracula #54 - school teacher who was vamped by Dracula * Ezra AsherWolverine: Black Rio - ex-wife of detective Antonio Vargus; former ally of Saint Cyrus Leviticus * BabyBlade: The Vampire Hunter vol. 2 #1 * Baron Blood (John Falsworth)Invaders #7 - circa World War II; member of Super-Axis and the Legion of the Unliving; brother of Union Jack (Montgomery Falsworth); uncle of Spitfire Jacqueline Critchton; great-uncle of Baron Blood (Ken Crichton); transformed by Dracula; mutated by surgery from Nazi scientists; beheaded in modern times by Captain AmericaAvengers Annual #16 * Baron Blood (Kenneth Critchton)Union Jack #2 - son of Spitfire (Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton); nephew of Union Jack (Brian Falsworth); grandson of Montgomery Falsworth; great-nephew of Baron Blood (John Falsworth); transformed into vampire by Baroness Blood; destroyed by sunlight''Captain America'' vol. 4 #31 * Baroness Blood (Lily Cromwell)Invaders vol. 3 #2 - member of Axis Mundi; daughter of Dr. Jacob Cromwell who was killed and replaced by Baron Blood (Falsworth); led cult to find Holy Grail; transformed Kenneth Crichton into Baron Blood; impregnated by him; immunity to sunlight by drinking from Grail; betrayed cult and Baron Blood, causing them to be consumed by sunlight * Eddie Baxter - * Martin Beatering - * Louis BelskiDracula Lives #4 - former actor for Mallet Studios; transformed by Dracula; destroyed by Werewolf (Jack Russell)Werewolf by Night #19 * Bettina * BitsyBlade #3 - ally of Federico Valencia; destroyed by Blade''Blade'' #4 * Black Baron (Rupert Kemp)Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain #235 - A vampire/werewolf hybrid. He is the seventh Baron Darkmoor. He kidnapped Courtney Ross and attempted to make her his mate. He was killed when stabbed through the heart with a silver stake.Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain #238 * Blade (Eric Brooks)Tomb of Dracula #10 - former member of the Nightstalkers and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos; son of Lucas Cross; mother killed by Deacon Frost during childbirth; trained by Jamal Afari; transformed into pseudo-vampire by bite from Morbius * Blade DoppelgängerTomb of Dracula #45 - allegedly created by Deacon Frost at the same time Blade was born; attacked and absorbed Blade into itself; staked through the heart by Dracula; briefly revived and quickly destroyed by Hannibal King to allow Son of Satan to separate Blade from it''Tomb of Dracula'' #53 * Bloodstorm (Dracula)Nightstalkers #16 - clone of Dracula; * Jack Bolt * BonhamThing/She-Hulk: Long Night #1 - leader of a subterranean group of insectoid vampires. * Father Bordia - circa 1459; held the Darkhold scrolls; staked by Dracula * Lucas BrandTomb of Dracula #9 - beat Dracula when he was weakened; later was turned into a vampire by Dracula; killed Faust; later trained by Dr. Sun to defeat Dracula and become lord of the vampires; incinerated by Dr. Sun * Odette ByelaiTomb of Dracula vol. 2 #5 - a ballerina who underwent a bird-like transformation initially; staked herself as her dancing skills diminished and after Dracula forced her to turn into a bat-woman * CarmenFrankenstein Monster #7 - a Gypsy girl who lived in circa the 19th Century; befriended Frankenstein's Monster before she was attacked by Dracula, and eventually destroyed by the Monster * Rosella CarsonDracula Lives #3 - circa the 16th Century; transformed by Dracula; Solomon Kane was sent rescue her but destroyed her when found she was a vampire * Dalton CartwrightGhost Rider vol. 2 #48 * Charel - Member of a subterranean group of insectoid vampires. * Francois ChicaultGambit vol. 3 #4 - member of the Assassin’s Guild; beheaded by Blade * Children of EternityMarvel Preview #8 - Legion of Vampires trapped at their age as children when they were turned into vampires; slaughtered by Blade * Children of Judas - 19th Century coven of vampires and servants of Dracula; transformed Elisabeth van Helsing * Roberta Christiansen - former pilot for CIA; transformed by Dracula; resisted him to the point of her own destruction * ChristinaVampire Tales #2 - also known as Sister Christina; employee at Madame Angela's brothel; transformed Leroy Hayes; destroyed by Conrad Jeavons * John CrichtonUnion Jack #3 - son of Kenneth Crichton and Baroness Blood; suffers from a blood disorder * Lucas CrossBlade vol. 3 #1 - former member of the NSA and Order of Tyrana; father of Blade; transformed into a vampire while in Latveria in order to survive a terminal disease; sought prophecy to restore his soul * Tara CrossTomb of Dracula #13 (1973) - Mother of Blade; attacked and killed by Deacon Frost while pregnant with her son; revived by Dracula * Marianne CutlassTomb of Dracula #48 - born circa 1873; father was a pirate who was transformed into a vampire by Dracula and later destroyed by him; husband transformed by Dracula who in turn transformed her into a vampire; begged Dracula to kill her after Blade killed her husband, which he did * Arthur de la CourteGeneration X #60 * Marcos de la Triana - * Marianne de la Triana - * Baron Emile de Sevigny - * Don Santiago de Valdez - * Nick Diablo - circa 1926; gangster in Rome; tried to put out a hit on Dracula but his allies were turned into vampires and attacked him. * DianaEpic Anthology #1 - vampire child; plotted to revive the ten most evil people to ever set foot in New Orleans; abducted Rikki Eco and Ize, accidentally killed Ize; placed spirit of General Butler in Rikki * Donsah - * Dina Dracko - * DraconisBlade vol. 7 - transformed when he was a devout priest; became an exceptionally powerful vampire; increased his own power by feeding on other vampire; he trained to destroy Blade but was weakened after Blade drained his blood who then later decapitated him;Blade vol. 3 #8 reanimated when Blade unwittingly fulfilled a prophecy * Dracula (Vlad Tepes Dracul)Fantastic Four #30 - lord of the vampires; father of Lilith, Vlad & Golden Angel (Janus); ancestor of Frank Drake; transformed into a vampire by Lianda; destroyed by Montesi Formula; revived * Sir Harry Everett - * FatboyBlade: Vampire Hunter vol. 2 #1 - * Jason FaustTomb of Dracula #11 - old enemy of Quincy Harker; formerly employed Lucas Brand; killed by Brand after he was turned into a vampire by Dracula''Tom of Dracula'' #11 * Dominic FerraraBizarre Adventures #25 - * Elliot FlandersBlade #6 - member of Huskie; wanted to tell his son he loved him after which he was destroyed by Blade * Bethany FlynnBlade: Vampire Hunter #2 - girlfriend of Tara Algren; transformed by Dracula after lured into his arms by Tara * FreakBlade: Vampire Hunter vol. 2 #2 - agent of Silvereye; stabbed by Blade when he rebelled against his control * Angela FreemanVampire Tales #6 - old friend of Misty Knight; destroyed * Tom Freeman - * Deacon FrostTomb of Dracula #13 - Vampire Lord and former German scientist circa 1863; inadvertently injected with own serum when attacked by the husband of a test subject; responsible for the creation of Blade and Hannibal King * Jean Garver- ex-wife of NYPD officer, Lou Garver; transformed by Dracula; destroyed by Lou * Giuseppe - circa 1926; former agent of Nick Diablo; transformed by Dracula * Gladys - * Tabitha GlanceGeneration X #62 - destroyed * GloryBlade: Vampire Hunter #6 - member of Bloodshadows; former lover of Blade; destroyed''Blade: Vampire Hunter'' #12 * GordskiDefenders #95 - empowered by Puishannt * GrausumNew Invaders #4 - German; former servant of Baron Blood, possibly destroyed by Jim HammondNew Invaders #5 * Groza - member of Mortuus Invitus; led the group assisting Noah van Helsing's Vampire Hunters against the Adze; consumed by the spirits unleashed against Dracula by Aamshed * Rudolph Hagstrom - * Corker Haller - * Edith HarkerTom of Dracula #7 - daughter of Quincy and Elizabeth Harker; kidnapped and transformed into a vampire by Dracula; destroyed by Quincy''Tomb of Dracula'' #12 * Dr. Samuel HarkinsVampire Tales #11 - leader of the Brotherhood of Judas * Harold H. HaroldTomb of Dracula #37 - ally of Quincy Harker's Vampire Hunters, and writer of "True Vampire Stories"; encountered and nursed Dracula when he was weak; ultimately transformed into a vampire by Dracula; destroyed by the Montesi Formula''Dr Strange'' vol. 2 #62 * Hector - * Hellcow (Bessie)Giant-Size Man-Thing #5 - A vampiric cow; encountered and destroyed by Howard the Duck * Mrs. Hilmerson - destroyed * Hrolf - leader of a coven that battled Blade * Kuai HuaTomb of Dracula #30 - former servant of Dracula; removed the stake from Dracula after he was destroyed by Blade’s Vampire Hunters * Huskies - a variation on vampires; revive as virtually mindless creatures trying to accomplish one last task from real life before being destroyed * Jeanie - * JeannieTomb of Dracula #1 - * Melissa Jenkins - * Jubilee - A depowered mutant and a member of the X-Men; originally infected with a bio-engineered virus by a vampire suicide bomber''X-Men'' Vol. 3, #1 and was turned into a full vampire soon afterwards by Xarus, son of Dracula.X-Men Vol. 3, #2 * Juito - * JuleDracula Lives #9 - * Julie - * JulkaSavage Sword of Conan #26 - circa 16th Century; daughter of a Transylvanian pastor; transformed by Dracula, destroyed by Solomon Kane * KarlaTomb of Dracula #69 - * Stefan Kero - * Khiron (Victor Strange)Dr Strange vol. 3 #56 - brother of Dr. Strange; also known as Baron Blood. * Renne KimbrellBlade vol. 3 #3 - destroyed by Blade * Hannibal KingTomb of Dracula #25 - private investigator; created by Deacon Frost circa the late 1940s; former member of Nightstalkers, Midnight Sons and Borderline Investigations * Kraska - * Hauptmann Rudoplh KrissDracula Lives #2 - circa 1944; a Nazi who was possessed by Dracula * Count Kronin - * Kruzak - * KuyukTomb of Dracula vol. 4 #3 - a group of Charniputra vampires who were consumed by Dracula after his legions failed to stop Noah van Helsing's Vampire Hunters * Lala - circa 1459; a minion of Nimrod the First who attempted to seduce Dracula * Lamia - former priestess of Varane in ancient Atlantis; in the 20th century she slaughtered the Bloodshadows and turned Glory into a vampire * Thomas Lawson - a former constable; member of the Legion of the Damned. * Legion of the DamnedTomb of Dracula vol. 2 #6 - founded circa 1862; a group of ninety-nine confederate soldiers enslaved by Dracula who were used to save a group of Confederate soldiers containing the family of Annabelle St. John, only 13 survived; the second known group was based in London;Vampire Tales #8 also agents of Dracula; killed Madame Vanity and the entire brothel where Blade's mother formerly worked * LenoreTomb of Dracula #5 - formerly kept imprisoned in mist form within a bottle in Castle Dracula; later released by Dracula and sent after Rachel van Helsing and Frank Drake; destroyed when she was pulled in front of a spear by Dracula to save his own life''Tomb of Dracula'' #6 * Ursula Lensky - obsessed with Dracula; transformed by Dracula and sent to kill Rizzoli; destroyed by the police led by Lou Garver * Anton Levka - circa 1459; briefly took over Castle Dracula after Dracula’s capture by Turac; later destroyed by Dracula * LiandaDracula Lives #1 - empowered Dracula. Destroyed * LilithGiant-Size Chillers #1 - member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Howling Commandos; daughter of Dracula to his first wife Zofia; transformed by a gypsy Gretchen into an unusual vampire; once killed by Quincy Harker after Dracula killed his wife; seeks destruction of Dracula * Madame Angela - owned a brothel circa 1930; incinerated by exposure to sunlight * Maracen - * Marguerita'Frankenstein Monster #7 - grandmother of Carmen; duped the Frankenstein's Monster into freeing Dracula; destroyed by it. * '''MarissaTomb of Dracula #68 - * MaryDracula Lives #13 - an American girl who was transformed by Dracula in Paris; destroyed herself when he left her * Millie Pat Mason - * Ken Mitchell - * Beatrice MontagueBlack Panther vol. 4 #12 - from New Orleans; sister of Victor; destroyed by Monica Rambeau''Black Panther'' vol. 4 #13 * Victor Montague - from New Orleans; brother of Beatrice; destroyed by Monica Rambeau * Luisa Morelli - circa 1926; former girlfriend of Nick Diablo; transformed by Dracula * Dr. Michael MorbiusAmazing Spider-Man #101 - former member of the Midnight Sons, the Nine and the Legion of Monsters; injected self with a mutated bat serum which transformed him into a vampire-like creature; cured when struck by lightning while consuming Spider-Man’s blood; transformed back into a living vampire by Marie Laveau; further mutated by HYDRA. * MorophlaConan the Barbarian #44 - from the Hyborian era; one of the original vampires created in Atlantis; killed by Conan and Red Sonja. * Dr. Heinrich Mortte - * NavarroJourney into Mystery #520 - South American Indian who attempted to unleash a biological virus; encountered Hannibal King and was trapped in explosion * Laurie NealTomb of Dracula vol. 2 #4 - mother of Angelica and wife of Frank; bitten then destroyed by Dracula * Night Terror (Carl Blake)Ghost Rider Annual vol. 3 #1 - former covert agent and mercenary; transformed into a vampire by Steppin' Razor; served as a host to Varnae; destroyed''Blade: Vampire Hunter'' vol. 2 #5 * Emil Nikos - friend and co-worker of Morbius; killed by him after his transformation * Nimrod - also known as Nimrod the First; pseudo-vampire Lord; sent by Varnae to challenge Dracula; destroyed by Dracula * Adri NitalTomb of Dracula #28 - son of Taj; transformed by Dracula as a young child and kept strapped to a bed in undead state; destroyed by villagers''Tomb of Dracula'' #32 * Taj NitalTomb of Dracula #3 - former Vampire Hunter; father of Adri; throat was permanently damaged by a vampire bite making him mute; eventually killed Adri due to vampirism; later transformed into a vampire; destroyed''Nightstalkers'' #18 * Nocturne - * Audra PenningtonDracula: Lord of the Undead #2 - purchased Dracula’s possessions from Lilith; transformed by Dracula and forced to return his belongings * Maria Petrella - circa 1926; former agent of Nick Diablo; transformed by Dracula * Jeff Phillips - * Amber PiperTomb of Dracula vol. 2 #3 - artist who after being turned painted a picture of a crucifix to destroy herself * Ponce - old enemy of Blade; member of the Legion of the Damned. * Col. William PopryczCaptain America vol. 3 #20 - fought during World War II in the 5th Infantry; captured by Baron Blood and convinced him to transform him; slaughtered his troops; destroyed''Captain America'' vol. 3 #21 * Nina PriceAmazing Fantasy vol. 2 #10 - member of the SHIELD's Howling Commandos; daughter of Lissa Russell; she is a vampire/werewolf hybrid; also known as Vampire by Night. * PurebloodsBlade: Vampire Hunters vol. 2 #2 - a race of vampires that are offspring of other purebloods rather than having been transformed; known Purebloods are Ancient, Charles Barnabus, Damien, Legride, and Nosferatu. ** Charles BarnabusBloodstone #1 - Pureblood; executor of Bloodstone Estate ** Legride of ViennaBloodstone #4 - thought to be a pure blood; captured by Nosferati and infected with a hemorhalgic virus ** NosferatuBloodstone #2 - A group of vampires who attempted to create a blood source for Pureblood vampires; kidnapped Dracula and Charles Barnabbas; plot foiled by Elsa Bloodstone * Liza Pyne - former actress who was transformed by Dracula; destroyed by Raymond Coker * Rank - ally of Blade; has never consumed human blood so his body is rotting. * Xavier Rath - * Anton Rizzoli - stole artifacts from Castle Dracula and sold them at an auction; defended himself from Dracula with a cross; was destroyed by Ursula Lensky under Dracula’s direction * Peter RoakMarvel Previews #3 - member of the Legion of the Damned; destroyed * Angie Rodgers - * Stephan Rook - * Lord RuthvenVampire Tales #1 - circa 18th Century * Morgana St. Clair - member of the Brotherhood of Judas; destroyed * Yves St. Munroe - * Saracen - member of the Ancient; slept until the modern era when he was raised by Reaper. * Henry SageMarvel Team-Up vol. 2 #7 - transformed by Dracula circa 1795; was injected with the Daywalker/Sun-walker formula; destroyed by Blade * SergeBizarre Adventures #33 - agent of Varnae; destroyed by Dracula * Andrea SimmonsMarvel Preview #12 - * Christopher SinclairUnion Jack #1 - former anemic patient and friend of Ken Crichton; transformed by Baroness Blood but resisted her and allied with Union Jack (Joey Chapman); destroyed * SilasBlade vol. 3 #7 - head of a gunrunning ring; was destroyed by Blade but reanimated when Blade unwittingly fulfilled a prophecy * SiobahnNamor Annual #2 - an Irish woman, who is the former lover of Namor and later Baron Blood (John Falsworth) during World War II * Hamilton SladeX-Men: Apocalypse vs. Dracula #1 - circa 1897, London; member of Clan Akkaba; transformed by Dracula; his head was teleported off his body by Ferguson''X-Men: Apocalypse vs Dracula #4 * Ulysses Sojourner - * Spider-ManBlade Volume 2 #1 - Turned into a vampire by Jamal Afari. His radiated blood, according to Blade, would kill the enzymes that turned him into a vampire, which appears to hold true, as Spider-Man appears unaffected by this encounter in all other Marvel appearances. * Steppin' RazorBlade: Vampire Hunter #4 - former head of the Los Angeles Yardi drug operation; empowered Night Terror; former agent of Marie Laveau and Varnae; destroyed * Brother StevenStrange Tales vol. 4 #1 - leader of a cult that were enemies of Werewolf by Night. * Tatjana Stiles - formerly of the CIA; captured and tortured by Navarro in order to gain information; transformed into a vampire by Hannibal King to prevent her from dying; uses her abilities against enemies of USA * Gorna StorskiTomb of Dracula #22 - * Lyza Strang - circa 1862; directed Dracula to slay her husband so Otto von Bismarck would become Prime Minister of the German states; betrayed Dracula, but was later transformed by him; destroyed by Abraham van Helsing * Ilsa Strangway - middle-aged former actress and model; bartered the Black Mirror to Dracula in an attempt to regain her youth by becoming a vampire; allowed herself to be destroyed by Rachel van Helsing * Maria Terrizi - * TessaMarvel Comics Presents #132 - fed on runaways; encountered Cloak & Dagger and was defeated and brought before Dr. Strange * Aaron Thorne - follower of Varnae; leader of Bad Seed. * Tituba - circa 1691; a slave from the West Indies (Barbados); enamored by Dracula and sent to take vengeance among the people of Salem Massachusetts for the death of Charity Brown * TopherRunaways #7 - born in 1900; transformed as a teen; befriended by the Runaways; attempted to seduce Nico & Karolina; destroyed by the solar energy within Karolina * Torgo - former general in the army led against Attila the Hun; inadvertently buried alive; unearthed and transformed by a vampire hag that worked in a graveyard; destroyed by Dracula in a duel over leadership * TryksBlade #1 - a powerful generation of vampires that feed on regular vamps; known Tryks are Cilla and Rowskis * Turac - circa 1459; a Turk who overthrew Dracula as a human; sent him to Lianda; later Dracula turns him into a vampire; he is destroyed by his daughter, Elianne upon discovering his condition * Sir Winston Twindle - * Uathacht - from the Hyborian era; one of original vampires created in Atlantis; destroyed by Conan * Undead MC - A group of vampires who encounter Blaze. ** Charnel - leader of Undead MC ** BlivetBlaze vol. 2 #10 - member of Undead MC ** HairboyBlaze''vol. 2 #10 - member of Undead MC ** '''Roadkill' - member of Undead MC * Federico ValenciaBlade #2 - transformed in the 15th century * VampzBlade: Vampire Hunter #9 - twin siblings who served Marie Leveau * Elisabeth van Helsing - first wife of Abraham; turned into a vampire by the Children of Judas; destroyed by her husband * Rachel van Helsing - a former Vampire Hunter; raised by Quincy Harker after her parents were killed by vampires; allowed herself to be destroyed by Wolverine after becoming a vampire''Uncanny X-Men Annual'' #6 * Vane - * Count Varma - * Varnae - first Lord of the Vampires; passed power and title down to Dracula and died; revived in the modern age by Marie Laveau * VarneyDr Strange vol. 3 #15 - * Count Varnis - * VelannaDracula Lives #10 - circa 1809; transformed by Dracula; destroyed by her husband * Darius Venginian - took control of Frank Dalton and later Spencer to control Silvereye * VerdeletMidnight Sons Unlimited #6 - heir of Varnae; destroyed * Count Vicaro - * Anton Vierkin - leader of the Legion of the Damned; destroyed''Marvel Preview #3 * Sophia von Heinif - * '''Isabel VortokDracula: Lord of the Undead #1 - Transylvanian barmaid transformed by Dracula * Countess Vryslaw - circa the mid-19th century; transformed by Dracula, kept imprisoned for twenty years until discovered by Dracula; destroyed by her husband as he had a heart attack * Wampyr - servant of Baron Blood; destroyed * Wanda Warren - * Mona Welles - * Lucy Westenra - * Worm-Digger - * Xarus - The traitorous son of Dracula who orchestrated his death. Xarus was later killed when Dracula was resurrected by the X-Men. * Aldes Yancey - * Yuki Onna - an Asian snow vampire; killed the mother of Michiyo Watanabe; allied with Dracula during the Ritual of Ascendance Other versions Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Vampires are the main villains in Ultimate Avengers 3 #1-6 led by Anthony aka Vampire-X, a vampire hunter has been bitten by a female vampire, turning him, and stolen a previous version of Tony Stark's suit in an effort to walk around in sunlight. He was also a mentor to Blade, Stick, Stone in the past. The first known case of Vampires in the Ultimate Universe, is a reference to Blade' mother being bitten by a vampire, since then Blade has been moving his way through boss's throughout clans over the last 20 years. After a conversation with Captain America, Nerd Hulk left S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion, only to be outmatched by Anthony and turned, who in turn also bit the new Daredevil, and Stick. Captain America is later bitten and infected in an attack in the sewers, and is led into battle by the new boss, Banner, having killed Anthony with one punch.Ultimate Avengers 3 #1-6 Later that night, hundreds of vampires are overrunning Nick Fury's Triskelion (where Blade is also being kept for trying to kill the vampire Captain America) in New York, turning a few Reserve Ultimates members Giant Men and even killing Perun, the new Black Ops aka Avengers member. Captain America's Super Soldier Serum blood later fights back the infection, and he returns to normal, grabbing Perun's Hammer and slamming it down, teleporting the Triskelion to Iran. In the desert, with hundreds of vampire's dying, Blade then purges his sword into Stick's chest (who was wearing the Iron Man Armor), killing him, while Cap takes Perun's Hammer and slays Banner. The powers and abilities of these vampires seem to be the same as the mainstream Marvel Universe, including sensitivity to religion, silver, and immense sunlight. In other media Television * The Vampires appear in the Spider-Man episode "The Vampire Queen." * The Vampires are featured in Marvel Anime: Blade. This series focuses on a vampire organization called the Existence which is formed and led by Deacon Frost. Its membership is made up of vampires (who have been genetically altered to have powerful beast-like forms) and humans who believe that by joining the organization would leave them unharmed by the vampires. The Existence was shown to have some clashes with the vampires that work for the Vampire High Council. * The Vampires appear in the Avengers Assemble episode "Blood Feud." * The Vampires appear in the Ultimate Spider-Man episodes "Blade" and "The Howling Commandos." Film Video games * The Vampires appear in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. While Blade, Dracula, and Morbius are the known vampires in the game, the vampire soldiers consist of Criminal Thralls, Criminal Vampires, Demonic Criminals, Demonic Mafiosos, Demonic Malefactors, Mafioso Ductus, Mafioso Thralls, Mafioso Vampires, Malefactor Ductus, Malefactor Thralls, and Malefactor Vampires. References External links * Vampires at Marvel Wiki ** List of Vampires at Marvel Wiki ** Adze Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Anchorite Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Ancient Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Aqueos Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Charniputra Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Claw Sect at Marvel Wiki ** The Forgiven at Marvel Wiki ** Huskie Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Jumlin Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Krieger Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Moksha Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Mortuus Invitus at Marvel Wiki ** Mystikos Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Nosferatu Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Pureblood Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Siren Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Tryk Sect at Marvel Wiki ** Yiki Onna at Marvel Wiki Category:Comics articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Marvel Comics *